Big Fans of Survival (Spanish)
by karasu-shiro
Summary: Varias narraciones breves de la W.A.P. y el extraño, carroñado y destornillado grupo de Decepticons (y Autobot) abordo. ¿Supervivencia? ¡Contrátelos para un poco de esto! NOTA: La idea original es propiedad de Bibliotecaria.D y su historia "Big Fans of Survival", ah y el Rating puede variar.
1. Chapter 1

Varias narraciones breves de la W.A.P. y el extraño, carroñado y destornillados Decepticons (y Autobot) abordo. ¿Supervivencia? ¡Contrátelos para un poco de esto!

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R

Continuity: IDW MTMTE

Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

 **[N/A]**

Motivación (inspiración): Por fin tomé todas los ficlets Scavenger de dulces de extraños. Ninguno de ellos están relacionados con el Homeward Bound historia: El (no tan) Increíble viaje.

Nota: Debería haberme dado a mí mismo un dolor de cabeza posteando cada uno de estos fics separadamente, pero no es fácil simplemente ponerlos en un conglomerado para este sitio. FFnet no hace que postear fics sea fácil para mí. Entonces, aquí están: todas las 35 partes en una masa gigante.

 **[N/T]**

Como colocar 35 shots en un solo capítulo sería estresante tanto de subir como de leer, decidí dividir la obra original para que los shot contenidos en cada capitulo formaran partes individuales para facilitar la lectura. Eso significa que si la obra original tenia en el primer capítulo los shots del 1 al 35, aquí los tendrán cada uno aparte. (en el original son cuatro capitulos, aquí serán 38)

Parte Uno

[*****]

"Todo lo relacionado con Fulcrum"

[*****]

Hay teorías de múltiples universos.

Un número infinito de posibilidades existe para cada acción. Todas las cosas pueden cambiar, dependiendo en como un disparo aterriza, cuando una mosca gira. Una cantidad infinita de dimensiones subproducto de cada giro, la teoría continua. Eso quiere decir que hay un número infinito de cada mech vivo, y una cantidad infinita de universos ramificándose de cada acción y decisión que él quizá o quizá no hará en el curso de su vida. Una igualmente mayor cantidad de dimensiones ramificadas de cada permutación de su muerte, provocando las cadenas de nuevos universos de las vidas que él falló en tocar debido a aquella muerte, o tocado debido a ello.

Imagina esta alguna vez expandida vista de dimensiones. Impresionante ¿no lo es? Imposible explorar en su amplitud, como tratando de contar y mapear cada estrella en el universo corriente.

La teoría está incompleta sin embargo. Eso no que no es lo peor, pero meramente equivocado en un detalle. La teoría es un campo demasiado amplio. Asume que todas las cosas son iguales, creando posibilidades con una no preferencia para cualquier cosa que se aleje de la ramificación. Ése es el error.

Los multiversos no se ramifican en un vasto campo, sin dirección en muchos planos sin fin de ellos. No, se centran alrededor de un mech. Todo se enfoca en ese centro. Todo se acumula a él. Todo gira en torno a él. Todo es, de alguna manera periférica, sobre él.

Él pareciera, en cada universo, ser una pequeña pieza de la más larga dimensión. Es imposible ver su valor en la escala media; solo hay el micro panorama, y el macro más largo. Cerrado, su valor pareciera diminuto, pero causa los más impresionantes cambios alrededor suyo. Tomado en el extenso panorama, a través de todos los universos, él se convierte en el punto esencial.

Él es el Fulcrum.

En una dimensión, él es un técnico cobarde que falla en morir. En otro, él lidera a cuatro Decepticons crueles en una cruzada contra los infieles. Aún en otro, él agita una mano poderosa y extermina a un líder de facción rival. En otra parte, él encuentra dos construcción crewmates y un electricista en un bar para escuchar a un cantante con una rica, canturrona voz. Ellos compran al científico en la siguiente mesa una canción, y este mech mira lascivo cuando el cantante escoge una canción obscena.

Él ha muerto muchas veces. Él ha vivido justamente muchas.

Y alrededor suyo, los universos se multiplican.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R

Continuity: IDW MTMTE

Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

 **[N/A]**

Motivación (inspiración): Por fin tomé todas los ficlets Scavenger de dulces de extraños. Ninguno de ellos están relacionados con el Homeward Bound historia: El (no tan) Increíble viaje.

 **[N/T]**

Y aquí esta el segundo shot de los casi cuarenta que son en total, de antemano les aviso que mis actualizaciones serán un poco lentas, por aquello del trabajo y esas cosas ¡Pero lo terminaré! de eso no duden. Sin más rollo, ¡Disfrutenlo!

Parte Dos

[*****]

"Rewind y Fulcrum - Marcos Desechables"

[*****]

Se miraron a través de brillantes barras de energía de la celda el uno al otro, y Rewind se preguntaba qué vio el Decepticon. Sólo otro Autobot pequeño; una reliquia de una época anterior; ¿un archivista todavía persistentemente persiguiendo su función? ¿Qué hizo Rewind en los ópticos de este mech?

No había sido importante hace un día. Hace un día, él había sido curioso sobre el Decepticon Clase-K en el calabozo, pero que había sido él. Ahora sabía. Él sabía, y él no sabía qué pensar. Llevó a la información como cualquier otra pieza de datos, pero que no sabía cómo procesarlo. Así que había venido aquí con el pretexto de reunir más información, y había terminado por soltar lo que ahora sabía.

-Que no es mi nombre, -dijo Fulcrum. Él amenazó oscuramente cuando Rewind emitio un débil encogimiento de hombros. –No es eso. Como dije antes, mi nombre es Fulcrum ¡siempre ha sido Fulcrum!

-No siempre, -Rewind insistio tranquilamente, repasando el archivo en su mente. –No antes… no antes que fueras reformateado. ¿No puedes..?- él odió como de esperanzado sonaba, pero no podía ayudarse a si mismo. Mnemocirujanos, como Chromedome han confiado en él, ninguno de los dos era infalible ninguno siempre tan minucioso como ellos deberían ser cuando hacían imprudentes alteraciones de la mente. Especialmente cuando venían borrando algo del pasado. Las gotas y retazos de memoria rezagados en la cache de un mech como sueños lejanamente recordados una vez despiertan. -¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿No me recuerdas?

-¡Fui reformateado exactamente una vez en esta guerra, y fue por mi propio lado! -El mech más alto se dio vuelta y dio un puñetazo contra la pared en la frustración, negándose a reconocer incluso la expresión afligida del Autobot. -Yo sé quién soy, y soy Fulcrum. ¡Pregúntale a cualquiera!

Ooo, el tiempo para una pausa incómoda. Porque Rewind había le preguntado a la persona adecuada en el pasado, y la verdad había salido. La verdad que Fulcrum negó porque los recuerdos no estaban allí, y la verdad Rewind deseaba que no fuera cierta.

-Dale tiempo, -Rung había aconsejado cuando Rewind entró en pánico y se volvió hacia él en busca de ayuda para tratar con ello. -En este momento, está rodeado por el enemigo y no se atreve a confiar en nada. Él tiene que pasar por la negación antes de llegar a cualquier forma de aceptación. Déjele rabiar contra los hechos. Ellos todavía serán hechos cuando él ha agotado sus intentos de rechazar su verdad.

Él lamentaba que él no hubiera tomado el consejo del psicoterapeuta ahora en vez de dirigirse directamente aquí. -Bien…okay. -Tiempo para un cambio de tema. -¿Así que, um, qué te hizo decidir ser reformateado en un K-Con? ¿Qué se siente ser es una bomba?

Preguntas indiscretas sobre información personal servidas como un modo práctico de cambiar de tema. Por suerte, el Rewind siempre podría usar más información. La Información sobre este mech en particular era aún más valiosa, si él pensara en ello. ¿Y realmente, a qué mech no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo? Domi - Fulcrum era un Decepticon. Un Clase-K, en esto. ¡Tuvo que haber una historia interesante detrás cómo él se había hecho un fanático! Era probablemente apasionante y llena de motivos que Rewind aún podría entender. Los motivos para por qué el amigo brillante él una vez idolatrado se habían hecho un fanático dispuesto, aún impacientes para morir para la facción Decepticon. Un fanático cuyo objetivo exclusivo en la vida mataba tantos Autobots como podía cuando murió.

Primus, fue realmente deprimente ver este mech con la memoria superpuesta sobre su parte superior.

Especialmente cuando esa mirada estrecha le fulminaba con la mirada detrás de él. Fulcrum había medio dado la vuelta para mirar por encima del hombro, y él pasó una mirada por el cuerpo del pequeño Autobot como él podía cortarlo con el solo poder de sus ópticos. -Eres un lápiz de memoria, ¿no?

"Oh wow." Eso sorprendió una risa de Rewind en un estallido de salvaje esperanza. -No hay muchos mechs que puedan Identificar mi altmode a la vista ¡Eso es- Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Por favor, deja que sea una memoria perdida, por favor!

La impresionante barbilla en el mech sólo mejoro la burla que le lanzo. -No, lo que es sorprendente es lo que hizo todo este tiempo. Fuiste hecho para ser usado y descartado. ¿La clase de uso limitado de frametype, estoy en lo cierto?

Rewind se había congelado, aun grabando, pero incapaz de reaccionar. Esas palabras tuvieron las peores connotaciones de tiempo diferente, fresca en la vanguardia de sus pensamientos y ahora en armas le golpeó como un mazazo. -¿Q-qué?

-Dime, Autobot. ¿Decidiste ser desechable? -Escupió Fulcrum, bajando la frente hasta que sólo bajos destellos de amarillo y el desprecio eran visibles. Rewind asombrado en realidad se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso, sacudiendo la cabeza. La negación se había vuelto ira pura y simple combustión en esos ópticos amarillos, porque era terriblemente claro que el pequeño Autobot no estaba allí para él. Nadie lo vio por lo que parecía. Él era quien había sido, el delito que había cometido, el marco forzado sobre él, o simplemente su facción. -¿Has tenido que luchar por tu derecho a vivir? ¿Te dijeron que eras lo más bajo de lo bajo y deberías morir después de cumplir tu propósito? No eras incluso una persona. Fuiste un número. Una estadística, y la pérdida de uno de su frametype solían apenas cambiar las estadísticas.

Una risa amarga lleno la celda de la prisión. -Debido a que tu altmode es todo lo que eres, ¿no? Una vez usado tu altmode, eres inútil. ¿Tú tomaste la decisión de ser utilizado de esa manera? ¿Se te dio incluso una opción?

-Eso es lo que se siente. -Fulcrum se giró de vuelta, dejando atrás al pasado. -Dices que no recuerdo quién era yo, pero sé lo suficiente sobre la historia Cybertroniana para saber que probablemente no me falta mucho. Tú te acuerdas de todo, yo no me acuerdo de nada, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. La guerra ha volteado todo a tu alrededor, pero nada ha cambiado. -Se sentó en la litera y miró a través de las barras a Rewind. -Acabas de convertirte en el recurso indispensable, y yo soy la clase desechable, ahora. Los K-Class son aún más marginados que tu frametype alguna vez lo fue.

Dejó atrás y suspiró. -Me pregunto quién va a la campaña por mis derechos?


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R Continuity: IDW MTMTE Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

[N/A]

Motivación (inspiración): Por fin tomé todas los ficlets Scavenger de dulces de extraños. Ninguno de ellos están relacionados con el Homeward Bound historia: El (no tan) Increíble viaje.

[N/T]

Perdón por tardar, cuando se tiene internet pirata es difícil cargar ciertas páginas a veces, eso y que tengo otros proyectos que me quitan algo de tiempo, en fin... Este capitulo tiene continuacion en el siguiente.¡Disfrutenlo!

Parte Tres

Lo que no ocurrió - "Más Scavengers tristes"

–Es realmente extraño, eso es todo lo que digo. –Misfire sacó un trozo de tubo a través de su mano y frunció el ceño ante los problemas. –Tengo que tener un conjunto especializado de tubos de sifón para energon, y no puedo reemplazarlos con tubos sacados de algún cadáver. Lo cual es un fraude, ya sabes, porque la mitad de los tubos en nuestros cuerpos son para llevar combustible de todos modos, entonces ¡No entiendo por qué necesito diferentes tubos! –Él negó con la cabeza y dio un codazo a Flywheels, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ignorarlo. –¿Por qué necesito tubos diferentes? Todo lo que estoy haciendo es drenar el energon del cadáver del frasco A al B, ¿Y qué pasa con la necesidad de un tamaño especial de tubo? Alguien por ahí está beneficiándose con la venta de kits de sifones que tienen que ser sustituidos por equipos especializados que realmente no necesitan.

##Flywheels inclinó su cabeza y sólo lo miró por un momento. No se molestó en tratar de responder, porque Misfire fue tan altos respuestas sólo tuvo la amabilidad de resoplar por debajo suyo. Fallos totales. Ni siquiera se registraban. Antes de la primera oleada de los reductores de velocidad de circuito por fin había desaparecido, Krok había atado un cable a su tren de aterrizaje y lo dejo zumbar alrededor en pequeños círculos cautivos sobre su cabeza, por si el mech conseguía ningún trabajo hecho. El oficial había sido todo un espectáculo por ver, caminando tan paciente y resignado como siempre mientras sostenía el extremo del cable. El jet tenía la cremallera por ahí hablando tan rápido que todo había salido como puré junto cn un largo y agudo, "Wheeeeeee!"

Estos ladridos maníacos sobre temas estúpidos estaban un paso atrás hacia la normalidad, excepto que todavía se estaba haciendo en avance rápido. Misfire estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie interponga una sola palabra. Flywheels sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el trabajo de Spinister.##

Efectivamente, el jet siguió charlando. –No es que importe, porque puedo arreglar este set ahora si pudiera encontrar un poco de pegamento, pero Spinister dice que tiene algo. No necesito ir a buscar, ¿Qué útil es eso? Sólo tengo que esperar a que termine con -¿Todavía no has terminado? –llamó a su cirujano.#

Spinister tenía las manos hasta las muñecas en el pecho del cadáver en el momento. Un bonito cadáver, sólido; todo lo que los Scavengers alguna vez buscaron de este mundo. Por otra parte, este mundo más o menos de drenado. Todos ellos querían para salir de Clemency el suficiente energon para impulsar la WAP y escapar del planeta. Así que sí, querían cadáveres sólidos que estuvieran casi intactos.

¿Este cadáver aquí? Exactamente lo que querían. Era un Decepticon marrón y naranja, que estaba un poco golpeado encima pero por lo demás en buen estado. A juzgar por el cráter en el que yacía, él había caído a su muerte. Eso fue muy malo, pero ellos consiguieron un cadáver mayormente intacto, así que ¡Viva la muerte por la gravedad!##

#Un número de Decepticon sin nombre muertos de cuatro mil y algo más fue un buen descubrimiento. Krok había llamado inmediatamente a todos arriba para despojar el cuerpo que yacía abajo, pero Spinister había puesto fin a eso, alegando que tenía que desarmar algo en el pecho del cuerpo. Misfire no fue capaz de prestar atención el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que el cirujano tenía que hacer. Pero ni siquiera él había intentado sumergirse directamente a trabajar.

Hey, una cosa ¿Un mech aprendió a hurgar alrededor en un campo de batalla? La artillería nunca murió. Los mechs sí, pero sus armas no lo hicieron. Los Scavengers se quedaron atrás y dejaron a Spinister hacer lo suyo, porque la palabra mágica en la expropiación fue "desarmar". Era sinónimo de "vivir para ver otro día." A Misfire le gustaban estas palabras. Incluso le dijo a Flywheels que tal y conseguían un monosílabo agradable a cambio. Sí, la supervivencia era una cosa buena. Les gustaba eso.##

No les gustó tanto cuando Spinister tensó y gruñó. Ese era el tipo de gruñido que llegaba justo antes de que el cirujano se arrastrara fuera y golpeara a alguien en la cara. Misfire lo sabía; lo había oído lo suficiente a menudo.

–¿Spinister? –preguntó Krok rápidamente.

–Krok. Ustedes chicos. –La voz de Spinister había pasado de aburrido y poco desconcertado por el mundo para estar seca y llena de autoridad. Incluso Crankcase escuchó. Esa era la voz de una autoridad médica durante una emergencia, y los Decepticons inteligentes sabían que seguir cuando lo supieron. –Comiencen a correr. Misfire, Flywheels - agarren 'los y vayan. Ahora.#

Krok, enmudeció demasiado preocupado, siendo el comandante en realidad dio un paso más cerca. –¿Qué es?

Y su gran, estúpido, duro centro guerrero arrastro de un médico con una mirada de dolor en sus ópticos. –K-Class. Pensé que podía desarmarlo, Krok, pero yo cometi un error en su lugar. Tengo los cables entre los dedos, pero no puedo-. –El pánico se iluminó en esos ópticos brillante-miedo. – ¡Ha errado! ¡Fuera de aquí!#

Flywheels levantó a Crankcase por los hombros y se quitaron, optando por la altura en lugar de la distancia.

Misfire agarró a Krok, pero el oficial clavó los talones y vaciló. –Spinister, ¿qué está a punto de ..?

– ¡Go!

El hiperactivo jet tiró del brazo de su oficial tan fuerte como pudo, encerrando al Decepticon más pequeña sobre su espalda con un rápido medio-giro que dejó las manos de Krok en las cimas de sus alas cuando se transformó, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír el ominoso clic de la detonación.##

Y entonces ellos no oyeron nada. 


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R

Continuity: IDW MTMTE

Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

 **[N/A]**

Motivación (inspiración): Por fin tomé todas los ficlets Scavenger de dulces de extraños. Ninguno de ellos están relacionados con el Homeward Bound historia: El (no tan) Increíble viaje.

 **[N/T]**

Perdón por tardar, de nuevo, estos meses estuve tan ocupado que me olvidé por completo de fanfiction... Pero he vuelto por fin.

Aquí está la cuarta parte de una serie larga de historias sin sentido sobre los decepticons más absurdamente divertidos xD

Parte Cuatro

[*****]

Lo que no ocurrió - "¿Alguien preguntó por más Scavengers tristes?"

[*****]

–Esperen. ¿Chicos? Chicos, puedo explicar...

Shockeado mirar fijamente convirtió en una decisión de comandos. Krok había perdido una unidad, y como el Pit era él va a perder un segundo. Su timón giró para abordar el comunicador-cubo. "Tarn!"

–¡No!

El líder de la División de Justicia Decepticon parecía divertido por la pelea a gritos repentina en el extremo de Krok. –No tan muerto, ¿Supongo? –El intento de fuga de Fulcrum y Crankcase volando aparatosamente se perdieron de vista, pero los gritos del K-Con podían ser claramente escuchados. Los dos mechs se desplomaron por una corta pendiente, y luego el resto de los Scavengers se apilador en la parte superior.

Los tubos de la garganta de Krok trabajaron nerviosamente mientras rápidamente se revisó todo. Crankcase y Flywheels tenían a Fulcrum inmovilizado, las muñecas se sacudían entre su carcasa altmode mientras Spinister las ató allí. Tenían al traidor, por mucho Krok entrañablemente deseó que no lo hicieran. Tarn les había ofrecido originalmente un acuerdo donde vivían cuando entregaran a Fulcrum más sin una queja. Tal vez el acuerdo seguía en pie. Eso era cualquier esperanza, eso era posible o tratar de tomar una posición en contra de la D.J.D. Ahora que ellos ya sabían que algo estaba mal.

Tenía que correr el riesgo por el bien de sus mechs restantes. –Ah, debido a un malentendido, me temo que puede haber estado operando bajo, er, falsas pretensiones.

–En otras palabras, me mentiste y ahora está cubriendo tu popa. –Tarn tenía facilidad de palabra, ¿no?

Krok hizo una mueca. –Si- no precisamente, no. Pero, sí, Fulcrum sigue vivo. Él esta- bueno, él está aquí con nosotros. Veras, ah, señor, –le clavó el título de respeto, porque querido Primus necesitaban adular al líder de la D.J.D. hasta este momento. –Estábamos bajo la suposición de que usted fuera después por Grimlock.

–Estan ate~errizando, –Misfire tarareaba nerviosamente mientras miraba por la zona. Todo el mundo podía oír aterrizar la nave.

Fulcrum luchó duro, entonces se desplomó como un patético saco de repuestos en las garras de acero de Spinister. Sus ventiladores estaban trabajando tan duro que las sacudidas fueron audibles desde donde Krok se puso de pie. –Por favor, no, por favor, yo no hice nada, te juro que no lo hice, por favor...

–¿Grimlock? –Los ópticos de Tarn se estrecharon tras su máscara. – ¿Grimlock está ahí?

¡Interés! ¡El interés era una buena señal de la potencial supervivencia! –Sí. Está en la vaina de estasis –dijo Krok mientras se ponía de pie con cautela junto a Misfire. Eso hizo que los grandes objetivos de los dos en la cordillera, pero Krok esperaban sinceramente no tener que llegar a eso. El volador purpúreo entregó el cubo-comm con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa, y señaló amablemente. Krok volteo de tal manera que Tarn podía ver por encima de la zona clara entre el Worldsweeper y la tiranía Pacífica. –Nos arrastramos por ahí, porque, uh, pensamos que él era quien tras de quien estaban. No sabíamos-.

–Ya veo. –Tarn interrumpió. A lo lejos, un grupo de mechs algunos Decepticons sanos y un buen número de los dementes más temidos desembarcaron de la nave. Se pararon y miraron hacia atrás hacia el afloramiento donde la unidad de Krok se escondió detrás. –Voy a tomar este incidente como la lección que es. Incluyendo los nombres de lo que cazamos es importante.

–Me hubiera evitado mucho de esta escoria, –murmuró Crankcase, revirtiendo su tono de luchar por los verdaderos Decepticons ahora que la D.J.D. se dirigía hacia ellos.

Krok le miró, luego hacia la distancia. No se hacía ilusiones sobre su nuevo equipo: eran locos, imbéciles y matones. Fueron apuñalados por la espalda como escoria de la facción, y lo harían a su vez el uno al otro con la misma facilidad con que había disparado al Autobot que habían quemado para un incendio anoche. Eso no significaba que no iba a hacer todo lo posible para que tenerles con vida, aunque se produzca a expensas de uno de ellos. Evitó mirar en la dirección del K-Con que marchó por la pendiente. El fin justifica los medios, en sombríos términos supervivencialistas. Ninguno de ellos eran especialistas de expropiación porque tuvieran opción, después de todo.

–Primus, por favor, se lo ruego chicos, por favor, se lo ruego. Haré todo lo que quieran, lo juro, no lo hagan, ¡Por favor Primus -MMPH!

Flywheels había abofeteado su mano sobre la boca de Fulcrum. –Primus ya contestó mi oración hoy, –dijo el NeoPrimalista, apretando su mano libre. –No quiero que se confunda, ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

Bien, si alguna vez hubo un tiempo para encontrar la religión, ahora lo era. El dedo de Krok apretó el gatillo de inyección como Tarn se transformó a mirar hacia abajo en la vaina de statis. Este fue el momento. Este fue el segundo. Él bien podría golpear el gatillo, y habrían de luchar - o él confiado en un acuerdo con que podría haber pasado su fecha de caducidad.

El momento pasó. Tarn palmeó la vaina aprobatoriamente, y la mano de Krok se relajó. La figura de abajo y la cara en el cubo-comm que aún sostenía lo miraron. –Traigan al traidor aquí abajo, Decepticons, y como recompensa por su lealtad, es posible que presencien su ejecución. Como recompensa por traernos al Autobot, –Tarn palmeó la vaina statis de nuevo. –Podemos simplemente dar a su pequeño grupo un ascenso al puesto más cercano.

Krok cuidadosamente ajustó el gatillo hacia abajo por completo y le hizo señas a su variopinto grupo. –Señor, que sería muy apreciado.

Fulcrum gritó con desesperación, lamentando por la misericordia que la D.J.D. no tenía. Krok le dio una mirada de disculpa. Flywheels y Misfire con inquietud mantuvieron su dirección de vuelta al camino. Spinister levantó a su sacrificio necesario, y los carroñeros fueron a recoger su recompensa.

Así que, al final, los carroñeros lo hicieron. Sólo había una lista ligeramente diferente para la unidad.

Flywheels dejó Clemency. Fulcrum se quedó atrás.

Lo que quedaba de él, de todos modos.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R

Continuity: IDW MTMTE

Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

Parte Cinco

[*****]

Misfire - "El silencio se siente profundamente"

[*****]

Ellos no podían oírlo.

Es lo primero que se dio cuenta Misfire. No es que el dolor se hubiera detenido -que en realidad tomó un tiempo para asimilar -pero que nadie pudiera oírle. Tratando de no oírle y no ser capaz de oír eran diferentes, no importa cuánto Krok le había dado la espalda cuando el oficial todavía pensaba ser ignorado que callarlo. Ser ignorado fue un reto. El no ser oído era simplemente extraño.

Misfire se incorporó desde donde Tesarus le había caído, vio el molino viviente avanzando sobre Krok, y estaba desconcertado cuando un grito instintivo, –¡Hey, cara muerta, no estoy hecho con vosotros! –pasó desapercibido.

En una mano: bien. El grito había sido pura bravuconería respaldada por nada pero en pánico total. Él no quería que Tesarus regresara y le volviera metal picado. En este momento, no había nadie disponible para ayudarle. Flywheels se fue por allá consiguiendo ser pisoteado por Vos y roído por su babeante y anormal turbozorro; Spinister y Crankcase estaban siendo arrojados en todas partes por Helex; Tarn estaba sacando a Grimlock; Krok se halló indefenso ante Kaon. Quién el muerto sabía dónde el vago Fulcrum había salido. La unidad había conseguido tomar sus popas, y Misfire no quiso nada más que salir y volar para su vida.

En la otra mano: malo. Krok era su oficial, y ellos estaban peleando contra la D.J.D. juntos.

También malo: Vos pateó a Flywheels hasta ser pisoteado en la tierra por Tesarus mientras el delgado decepticon caminó alrededor de Krok y- ¡¿Él en serio acaba de tomar su rostro fuera?! Eso fue espeluznante, y luego estaba la D.J.D., y esto esta sin duda más allá de lo espeluznante. Esta era la D.J.D. y luego demonios no, ¿Ese fue Vos llendo a empujar eso en la cara de Krok? ¡Malo! ¡Eso fue malo! ¡Eso fue todo lo contrario del bien, aquí!

De Nuevo, la boca de Misfire fue lejos sin ideas concisas sobre la parte de su mente que estaba en un parloteo aterrado a causa de los eventos actuales. –¡Hey! ¡Hey, come llantas! Oxídense su tarjeta madre y rásquense sus- sus- ¿Qué el pedazo de..?

Lo segundo que él resolvió fue que él no podía escucharse a sí mismo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que hablaba, pero él no escuchaba nada, tampoco. Él sabía que estaba hablando. Su vocalizador ocupado, todos los procesos automáticos zumbaban afanosamente lejos en el fondo de su mente según lo habitual, pero nada pasaba. De hecho, él no estaba aún seguro que su vocalizador recibía las órdenes. Cuanto más pensaba él se lo daba, sorprendido y reflexivamente ejecutó una comprobación de hardware, pocas de esas funciones automáticas parecía estar funcionando. Cuantos menos de cualquiera de sus funciones silbaron de vuelta como el funcionamiento, o incluso, bueno, no del todo.

Krok gritó cuando Vos empujó los taladros y las desagradables cosas puntiagudas a su cara. La boca abierta en una indignación sin palabras y en cólera, Misfire se puso de pie para hacer algo. Sólo Primus sabía qué, porque lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacerlo ¡Nadie hace eso a Krok!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado su cuerpo en el suelo. Técnicamente se trataba de un montón de chatarra sucia, pero había sido su cuerpo hasta hace unos momentos. Cuando... Tesarus terminó pasando a Misfire a través de su molino. Las memorias hicieron clic otra vez en la mente de Misfire, y las cosas giraron para asumir una perspectiva completamente diferente. El mech masivo no había caído sobre Misfire; ¡Él lo había escupido para sacarlo de sí!

Eso había dolido. Ahora no lo hizo. Misfire, tardío, había registrado que tuvo dolor, de hecho, se detuvo. Así que tenía sus funciones vitales. Su vocalizador no funcionaba porque no había vocalizador el cual trabajar. Los procesos que él había asumido se ejecutaban en segundo plano de su mente se habían detenido. No quedaba nada para ellos para correr, y no habia CPU en la cual ejecutarse.

La tercer cosa de la que Misfire se dio cuenta fue que estaba muerto.

El jet se quedó inmóvil, con los pies todavía plantados en las ruinas de su cuerpo, como la batalla llegó a su fin. Como Fulcrum cayó y no pudo explotar. A medida que la D.J.D. se marchó. Como los miembros vivos de su unidad volvían a re-ensamblarse.

Ellos recogieron a Grimlock. Pasaron por los restos de Misfire. No importaba como él gritaba o gesticulaba, ellos ni le escucharon, ni le vieron. Sus manos pasaron a través de ellos. Cuando se dirigieron hacia la nave, él los miró irse con el aturdimiento desvalido del recién muerto. El shock lo mantuvo paralizado.

Cuando la W.A.P. partió de Clemency, dejó el planeta silencioso como una tumba detrás suyo, y no importaba cuanto Misfire gritó a su paso.

Él estaba muerto. Él no podia escucharse a si mismo. Ellos no podian escucharle.

El resto estaba en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: spoilers MTMTE. Scavengers siendo peculiares y Decepticons. AU's en todas partes. Dos continuaciones de Rewound. Muerte, tortura y reproducción. Partes que probablemente no tengan sentido. Fulcrum siendo completamente desinteresado en desgreñar a nadie.

Rating: R

Continuity: IDW MTMTE

Characters: Scavengers, D.J.D., crew of the Lost Light, Grimlock, Rewind

Disclaimer: Los tripulantes de la WAP y el resto del universo transformer son propiedad de Hasbro y Takara. El contenido de estos escritos son sin fines de lucro.

Parte Seis

 **[*****]**

"Lameme" - Misfire

 **[*****]**

Dado a la pelea a puñetazos (Crankcase), el tentado a cortarte por la mitad (Spinister), la cobardía total (Fulcrum), y -en última instancia- órdenes (Krok), tienen atrapado a Grimlock alimentándolo.

Los dos últimos son el resultado de los dos anteriores, por lo que Crankcase está asignado a fregar el bloque del motor con su dedo índice y una taza de cortador de grasa. Spinister no recibe nada porque fue castigado, por lo que está bastante feliz siendo confinado a la bahía médica. Pedazo de suerte. Suertudo, suertudo y violento lanza granadas.

Krok despegó después de Fulcrum en un intento por detener al mech K-Class antes de que este pequeño incidente se convierta en una búsqueda de Clemencia. Fulcrum es un tal cobarde. Aunque, sin duda, Crankcase se limitó a tratar de golpearle en su cara, y que podría haber metido en el medio de que la intención de patear los rodamientos de los Cons' clase K entre sus audios. No fue un intento de plano para matar al mech, pero se puede ver por qué pensaba que huir de ti y Crankcase fue sabio. Agreguen a Spinister rompiendo la pelea con su pala del rotor, y sí, corriendo en la noche fue una buena opción. ¿Tres Decepticons gritando y poniendose en el camino del otro, mientras que hay cortar y rebanar? Eso es un montón de miedo.

Todavía crees que el chillido estridente de miedo era exagerado. Un mech enfrentado a la D.J.D., por el amor de Primus. En su opinión, él debe sufrir algún dolor para arrastrar al resto de ustedes en su desorden. Fulcrum tiene que apretarse el cinturón y tomar lo que sea que Crankcase y tú sienten que quieran darle.

Krok, sin embargo, no está de acuerdo. Krok que supera y tiene esa peculiar capacidad de encontrar el punto débil en su ala bisagras incluso mientras la mayoría está ciego. Un tirón y una bota a la popa te tienen corriendo a la W.A.P. para el servicio de alimentación Dynobot que en ningún momento baja.

No quieres. En realidad puedes sentir los interruptores reductores de velocidad que desaparecen, como si algo estuviera minando tu fuerza. Por primera vez en varios días, deseas descansar. Una recarga suena maravilloso. Tal vez puedas sólo deambular fuera de las literas y fingir que le diste al Autobot su energon ya. Es una ración extra para ti, si necesitas deshacerse de la evidencia. ¿Qué, acaso Grimlock va a ser capaz de decir lo contrario?

 _–_ _¡Misfire!_

Tus alas se inmutaron en reflejo culpable. Oh, chatarra. Ese es el 'Yo sé dónde he escuchado esa voz. –Heeeeey, Krok. Uh, ¿qué pasa? –Jugar inocente no es tu mejor acto.

 _–_ _Ni siquiera pienses en ello._

Uno se pregunta si tu sonrisa estirada se transmite por los canales de audio. –¿Pensar sobre… Qué?

 _–_ _Voy a rasgar tu timón y tirar tu cabina con él_ –un clic decisivo cierra la transmisión.

–Está bien –susurras a ti mismo. Es sólo un poco inquietante que tu oficial al mando, aparentemente puede leer tu mente.

Hundes los hombros, te vas a conseguir un cubo. ¿Dónde demonios está Grimlock, de todos modos? Le perdiste el rastro una vez que lo empujaste a través de la esclusa de aire. Probablemente se encuentra en una esquina enroscando en sí msimo por ahora si se siente la mitad de cansado como lo estás.

¿Cuándo los pies se volvieron tan pesados, de todos modos?

Andando en rebajas caminando trabajosamente, y se está volviendo cada vez más difícil a Pep-hablarse así mismo en cualquier apariencia de despierto. Se siente como que se está ejecutando en las amenazas distantes de Krok solo. El motor de su vuelo no es ni siquiera en más, y si se siente como su motor principal se ha desplazado hacia abajo en el engranaje más bajo.

Tú, honestamente, no puedes recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una recarga. Está comenzando a molestarte. Al igual, que no es algo que pudieras olvidar. Debes recordar tan claramente cómo puedas imaginar en este momento. Apagas tus ópticos, te hundes en la oscuridad, apoyando los puntales cansados, descansas la cabeza en tus brazos, y dejas que las funciones automáticas barran tu mente consciente hacia el dichoso olvido...

A través de su intercomunicador Snarl se despierta de la media siesta en que se encuentra. –¡Waah! ¿Whazzat? ¿Whodunnit? ¡Me wuzzint!

Su intercomunicador hace clic en ti. Parpadeas hacia atrás en ello y exhalas cansado, resignado suspiras. Correcto. El oficial lee mentes.

Te empujas de la pared de escalonar en adelante. Krok te desmantelará si no alimentas al Dynobot. La alimentación del buen Dynobot; dormir mal. Mmm, durmiendo.

¡No! ¡Recarga después!

Caminas de cabeza en una pared de Autobot cuando se enciende la siguiente esquina. Ópticos legañosos, que miran hacia abajo en el energon slopped a través de su frente. Tanto por ese cubo.

Miras hacia arriba en la Dynobot con respecto a ti con curiosidad - y con hambre. De acuerdo entonces. Eso es atendido.

Un dedo ondea de una manera vagamente señalando debajo de su hocico. –No hay dientes –piensas que dices que tus rodillas se doblan hacia fuera.

Al menos podrás limpias cuando te despiertes.


End file.
